


The Helper

by TransLucyMTF



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransLucyMTF/pseuds/TransLucyMTF
Summary: All My Life I thought that I wasn't special, and then my world came crashing down. All Of a sudden I went from my bedroom to the Tardis. At first I thought it was a dream, eventually I realized that it was much more than that. The way everything looked was to realistic for it to be a dream, the way the doctor and his companions looked at me with so much emotion meant something. But Why me I'm nobody, there's nothing special about me, I don't care what the Doctor says. Now I'm stuck here having to at random jump through his timeline helping him save the universe, time and time again. The Doctor seems to know everything about me, even my biggest secret. A secret only a few select friends know about but somehow he and his companions know. Does my future self trust him that much to tell him? Apparently because before this only my two closest friends knew that I was Trans but know everyone I meet here knows already. What ever am I supposed to do? Is there any way for me to get back home? Do I even want to go home anymore?





	The Helper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my second fan fiction and I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave any feedback rather it be positive or negative, feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> Doctor Who is owned by the BBC, I don't own Scythian related to the show.

In a random city in the United States there was a young man sitting in front of his home just looking into the night sky. The sky was empty no stars could be seen, that was the unfortunate reality about living in a city. Though it seemed like the man didn't care. If one looked into his dark brown eyes they would see nothing but curiously and wonder.

This young man was only 18 barely out of high school and had big dreams. He had rather long wavy brown hair for a male that went down to his shoulder's. He was wearing a Doctor Who shirt that had a picture of the Tardis made of Quotes from the show. As well as black shorts and a jacket one him that was reminiscent of the ninth Doctors.

"Luke, get back in the house it's getting a bit cold out there. I don't want you catching a cold."

Luke looked towards his left and saw his father. His father's age was starting to show more and more every day. He was beginning to get gray hair, and Luke was starting to worry about how his father would do on his own. After all Luke is going to college in a month's time, leaving his father there all by himself. "I Know, I'll go inside in a bit don't worry about me" Luke told his father with a smile.

"Well I'm afraid that's impossible. That's part of my job description to worry about you 24/7. I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep, make sure to not stay up to late" Luke's father said.

Luke like he did every day thought about telling his father the truth about him, but never did after all how would his father react. What would his father think of him? Would his father hate him? Sometimes Luke would feel very confident and would march all the way to his fathers room but he would never go inside. 

So Like every other day Luke thought about it for a bit and decided that he would tell him tomorrow. Luke would let his future self handle it. 

After staying out there for a few more minutes Luke decided that it was finally time to go inside. Luke stood up and grabbed the fold able chair and went inside of his house. As he went inside he looked at the clock and saw that the time was 10:30 PM. 

Luke decided to check on his father to see if he had gone to sleep yet or if he was still awake. When Luke got to his father's bedroom he saw that his light was off, meaning he was most likely asleep. 

Luke went and turned off all the lights in the house that were still on and went to his room to get a good night's sleep. Luke got on his bed and was one his phone for a bit reading Doctor Who Fan fiction. Luke always thought that it would be awesome for that to happen to him, to become a time jumper that goes through the Doctor's timeline. But that's all fake and is never going to happen. So Luke put his phone in his pocket of his pajamas, that were also doctor who oriented.

Luke put his head on his pillow he felt terrible. His insides felt like they were burning up and when he was about to scream all of a sudden he disappeared from his room.

Luke was in so much pain that ll Luke could do was scream and close his eyes hoping that the pain would fade away soon. Luke could tell that he wasn't in his room but all he could focus on right now was the pain. Luke didn't care about anything else accept for getting rid of the pain.

All of a sudden Luke felt himself being hugged and heard a voice tell him "Don't worry it will pass, I wish I could do more but your going to have to be strong for me can you do that?"

Luke was barely able to nod his head with the pain that he was feeling. Luke felt like he had heard that voice before, it sounded as if it was the Doctor but it couldn't be, maybe his dad was hiding the fact that he could do a really good impression. 

After another minute the Pain faded away and Luke was able to open his eye's and what he saw surprised him. His mouth opened up in surprise, he blinked rapidly and did a double take. The man that hugged him and told him it would be all fine had let go of Luke and was standing up in front of Luke. It turned out that Luke was in the Tardis with the Eleventh Doctor. He looked the exact same that he did on the show. There wasn't any difference. 

As The Doctor went to speak Luke got up and pushed the doctor and ran off towards the doors. This couldn't be real it had to be fake, either this is a big old prank by his friends or a dream. 

"NO Stop don't go through that door" The Doctor screamed while running towards Luke. 

Luke opened the door's and saw something that he never thought he would see in real life. It wasn't a city, or a planet but rather just space. Luke couldn't help but just stare at space in wonder.

The Doctor pulls Luke back and closes the Tardis doors. "What Were you thinking and what the hell are you wearing?" The doctor questioned with concern laced in his voice and in his eyes. 

Luke looked around and noticed that it wasn't just The Doctor and him in the room there was two other noticeable companions. "Well this is such a weird dream, The Doctor, Amy, Rory are all in the same room as me" Luke said with his voice going to such a high pitch. 

"Don't focus on them focus on me. I'm sorry but this isn't a dream this is real" The Doctor said while guiding Luke Over to Amy and Rory. 

Amy and Rory had just sort of been watching from the side. It's not that they didn't want to help, but they knew the Doctor would be able to help a lot better than they would. 

"There's no way this is real. I Bet you just injected me with a drug or something. The three of you are all in on it, I don't know why you choose to dress up but I won't let you do anything with me" Luke stated with annoyance that he wasn't being taken seriously. 

"Lucy, this is real. How else would I know that name. I understand this is a lot to take in, but I'm sorry this is real, and while there are bad times you do make the most of it." The Doctor calmly said while hugging me and rubbing Luke's back. 

"Look Lucy future you told us to tell you that if your ever afraid to just call this number" Amy told Luke while handing him a piece of paper that had a phone number on it. 

Luke took the paper from Amy and said "Even if this I did believe you and what you guys are saying is true, then I have a few questions." 

Right as the Doctor went to speak a growing blight light started to shine from Luke's hand. It was a number and it was counting down from 10 to 1. 

"Doctor what's this! What's happening!" Luke asked with his voice full of panic. 

"Lucy don't worry your going to end up with a different version of me, or it could be me but in the future. Lucy You travel throughout my timeline and that tattoo on your hand Usually Indicates how much time you have left before you get pulled to another doctor. I'm sorry I wish I could do more" The Doctor said with a voice filled with so much different emotion. 

Before Luke could say anything else he disappeared and appeared inside of a spaceship. One that wasn't the Tardis but was still a spaceship that Luke recognized immediately, and when he turned around he saw Rose Taylor and Captain Jack Harkness Talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hoped you enjoyed the fan fiction any criticism is welcomed. As you can see the next chapter will be The Empty Child, then the chapter after that will be The Doctor Dances. Another thing that I just wanted to say is that the reason why I am still using male pronouns for Luke is that he himself still hasn't excepted it, and doesn't want to believe that anyone would be okay with it. Luke believes that he is transgender but is afraid of showing it and in his own mind still refers to himself as a guy. Now Hopefully I will be able to show you Luke accepting himself and the eventual moment when he takes the name Lucy. Now this is only my second fan fiction so I'm still learning, I'm sorry if any characters seem a little OC in the future. I'm going to try to release a chapter every Tuesday. If I'm able to do more than one every week I'll try, but I'm going to try to stick with a schedule. If I fail I'm sorry. Also if you have any questions I'd be delighted to answer them.


End file.
